


No World For Heroes

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars AUs [26]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Badass Rey, Knight Poe Dameron, M/M, Prince Ben Solo, Scavenger Ben Solo, Scavenger Rey (Star Wars), Slow Burn Poe Dameron/Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: When Luke Skywalker vanishes, a group of unlikely heroes end up being embroiled in a quest to find him — and defeat the evil King Snoke.





	No World For Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
As far as Ben knows, he’s always known the village of Jakku, and Rey for company.

  
He doesn’t have many memories of his family, his parents, and he doesn’t know if they’re coming back. He still wonders why they left him here, in this village, of all villages. Rey is definitely more optimistic than he, but he knows that it’s a coping mechanism. You hold onto it or you lose yourself. It’s the best you can do.

  
Their time in Jakku isn’t really much — they scavenge for Unkar Plutt, give him rarities in exchange for portions, and dream about their families coming home. They’ve got to. Otherwise, they lose themselves.

  
***

  
“This will soon begin to make things right.”

  
Lor San Tekka hands Poe Dameron the last piece of the map to Luke Skywalker, who’s vanished so long ago.

  
“I’ve traveled too far and have seen too much despair in this world,” Tekka says. “Without the mages, there can be no balance.”

  
“Well,” Poe says, “Thanks to you, now we have a chance. The Queen’s been after this for a long time.”

  
“That,” says Tekka. “I can see.”

  
It’s then that Poe’s horse, Barlow, runs into the tent, whinnying loudly. Poe stumbles out, only to see a seemingly endless series of White Guards.

  
The Emperor’s soldiers. Poe draws his sword, tucks the map into his satchel, and says, “You have to hide.”

  
“You have to leave,” Tekka says.

  
Poe gets on his horse and rides off. He already feels wretched leaving Tekka behind, but it’s not like he has a choice. Barlow runs like the wind, and Poe knows he has to get somewhere, fast.

  
***

  
Ben’s out with Rey scavenging for Unkar when the man rides up, pursued by White Guards. He turns to look at Rey, who quickly draws her bow and arrow and begins shooting. One by one, the guards fall. Ben joins in, and when the guards are down, the man dismounts from his horse.

  
He’s strikingly lovely, Ben thinks, with olive skin and curly black hair. He almost looks like someone out of a legend.

  
“I definitely owe you,” he says.

  
“We’re no friends of the First Order,” Ben says. “What’s your name?”

  
“Poe Dameron.”

  
“I’m Ben. And this is Rey.”

  
There’s footsteps. The White Guards are back. They have to run, preferably now.

  
They ride off. And Ben has to admit he’s never been this far from Jakku before.


End file.
